The present invention relates to a computer controlled tool capable of forming, for example, sheet material to provide rapid contour changes thereto, and relates more particularly to the mechanism by which such rapid contour changes are made wherein the mechanism is comprised of a plurality of assembled modules which act in concert with one another to effect the work operation.
It is desirable to provide tools, such as adjustable form dies, adjustable checking fixtures, adjustable contour fixtures, and adjustable inspection fixtures. Such tools have many applications in the aerospace industry and in other industries which need to hold, form, or inspect contoured components.
Large contour tools encounter problems in assembly, wiring, tolerance build-up, and servicing. Further, offline repairs, servicing, and maintenance are desirable features and if made possible, allow minimum down-time by rapidly replacing complete modules with acceptable spares in stock.
Additionally, the fabrication risks involved with machining tool bases and housings from solid material increases with the number of cells, bosses, and/or pockets required for motors, translating and/or rotating components. The amount of machining necessary for large tools can often be substantial. This causes tool costs to be very high due to the large expenditures required for buying or casting metal stock, then subsequently machining away the large volumes of metal needed assure proper fit of all assembled components. Thus, the concept of "modularity" is thus not provided for in such prior art machines, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,784. No "building block" approach is found, and thus no low-cost, high quality castings, forgings, or common machinings for component housings and/or bases are used in the prior art.
The use of traditional control systems for positioning a large array of individual motors require substantial amounts of wiring in very limited space. Large form tools traditionally have had a preset maximum active tool area (maximum usable length and width). The inflexible limiting nature of the plan form (length and width of the active area) is a problem which could be alleviated by using a modular system wherein only a foot print necessary to effect the job at hand need be fabricated. In addition, the cost for an adjustable tool is high relative to the cost for a single fixed-contour tool. The economic viability of replacing many fixed-contour tools by a single adjustable-contour tool depends upon the number of fixed tools that a single adjustable tool can replace.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an assembly wherein the overall initial system cost is lower and a major advantage when building large form tools.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a self-adjusting tool wherein individual-motor pin modules are used and provide building blocks when put together thereby lowering the overall cost of the tool and simplifying external wiring, assembly, and machining operations.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide an assembly with an inherently lower overall risk of fabrication breakage thereby reducing the magnitude of errors which can cause scrap when creating larger-scale tooling versus large one-piece housings.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an assembly of the aforementioned type which provides easier servicing, component replacement, and less down time and provides such an assembly with quick-disconnect electrical plugs so that module replacement can be accomplished with minimum down time.
Further still an object of the invention is to provide an assembly of the aforementioned type which allows the plan form of an adjustable form tool to be changed inexpensively, rapidly to different length/width combinations by adding or subtracting modules to an oversize base plate.
Still an object of the invention is to provide an assembly of the aforementioned type which allows for offline repairs, servicing, and maintenance further allowing minimum down-time by rapidly replacing complete modules with acceptable spares in stock.